


Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night

by ambiguously



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Extra Treat, Gen, Ghosts, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Peter is haunted by Yondu.





	Doom'd for a certain term to walk the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



Peter's seen a lot of weird. A LOT. Of weird.

The kid he used to be, when he wasn't wetting his pants scared that the other Ravagers would have him for lunch, marveled at living in a real live space ship with real live alien pirates. Instead of homework, he got crash lessons in putting out electrical fires before the whole ship caught. Instead of bedtime, he spent all night playing games with the crew, half of whom treated him like a mascot and the other half like a pest they'd be glad to airlock if Yondu wasn't given them that old whistling look. Instead of a childhood, he scratched out a life whizzing from planet to planet, looting other alien ships and ancient treasure stores. Yondu said most of what they found was junk, not worth the spit in his mouth, but for years, Peter saw each new critter and each old temple with the same wide eyes he'd used when Mom put Star Trek on as background noise.

He's seen strange, and he's done odd, and he thinks he's got to be Earth's greatest expert in weird alien shit.

The ghost is bizarre.

Nobody else can see it, and Peter's half sure he's cracking up when he does. He'll look out a window into space, and there's Yondu standing behind him. No matter how fast Peter turns around, he's not fast enough, and Yondu's dead again, gone to stardust, amen.

It's not just seeing him that spooks Peter, though, and that's what makes him real nervous, nervous enough to ask poor Mantis to have a look around inside his head. She doesn't find anything there, not even the slow reel of pornos it seems he can't stop running through his thoughts at the wrong time. No help there, and if he tells any of them what's up, they'll laugh or worse.

Yondu isn't just standing there behind him. One time, he's laughing hard enough to bust a gut, and Peter doesn't see why but the very next day, he slips and falls on his ass in a spinout that puts the whole team in stitches, the jerks, and Peter remembers Yondu was laughing just like them.

The next time, he's frowning at Peter like he did when Peter got scared on a job and dropped the loot, scolding him. And that's weird but not as weird as a few days later when Peter screams at Groot over nothing, and sends the kid crying into his room. Then he's sure Yondu's there behind him with that face.

Sometimes he's talking. Sometimes he does just stand there and watch. Peter's got the creeps, wondering what each one means, if anything. He avoids reflective windows as much as he can.

Today he's piloting his girl out into the welcome black sky, and Gamora's pulled out a bright light to inspect some weapon they picked up the last time they were planet-bound. The light casts weird reflections, and suddenly, right in front of him in the viewport, there's Yondu. No one else bats an eye. No one notices the clear as day image among the other distorted reflections, not with Drax and Rocket arguing again, not with Mantis peering over Gamora's shoulder, or Groot picking what passes for his nose. Only Peter sees the ghost watching them.

His heart gives a huge thump of dread as he sees Yondu is crying.


End file.
